Forum:How DLC 6 should be.
With the smashing success of DLC 4 and the impending glory of DLC 5, it's clear that Gearbox is just itching to churn out DLC after DLC, because they care about us just that much. So, me might as well queue up a bunch of different DLC ideas so that they'll have some ideas at how to give us exactly what we want, being that they've been SO responsive to that of late.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't know whether this is sarcasm, or someone with an extreme sense of naivety. NOhara24 17:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Forgot to sign it. Less unsure now?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC) OH. The sarcasm...I can smell it...it's glorious :D...but onto another note. I'm not really mad at Gearbox directly. They are busy with Duke Nukem, and still wanted to satisfy the rapidly declining number of Borderlands fans.So they spent the money to contract it out. Darkside Studios was the one who developed this DLC, and it was the first time I've even heard of them, so I'm going to go ahead and assume that this was their first association with a big-name title. It's just unfortunate that it had to be Borderlands that served as their Guinea Pig. What I am mad at Gearbox about was putting their seal of approval on it. I don't know how they could have let this happen after the EPIC DLC that was General Knoxx. It was like having the finale for the third act. People start walking out of the theatre, and then some guy on stage goes "Wait! There's more!" so a smaller number of people sit back down to watch some robots get angry at humans and pick up some pink panties and pizza. The people that stayed are thinking to themselves "That was a waste. I only thought it could get better from the last act and it went to shit. I'm leaving and never coming back." But at least we won't be asking a year from now "WTF was the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap stuff about?" NOhara24 17:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm also trying to lampoon the "There will be a 5th DLC" crowd at the same time. I'm not going to say it's impossible, but unless research shows they bring in a whole lot of new customers that are willing to make GBX more money, then I doubt it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Even then, it's just a smarter move from here to just announce Borderlands 2. Pandora is all but tapped out of places to explore I'd say. (unless they want to explain that sanctuary business...that would be nice.) NOhara24 18:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I think they've learned there lesson abouty announcing ANYTHING. The moment the slightest hint of new content is dropped, they're inundated with people freaking out about when it's coming. You'd think that would make them happy, but I'm not so sure anymore.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Well you could tell they were excited about the new release, and as far as their actual work goes, it's been nothing but A+. They made the Vanilla, DLC 1 and 3. That's all been high-quality. This new DLC doesn't make me look down on them as a developer at all. And of course they'll be inundated with people, but whenever a developer presents a new game, that's bound to happen. It will revitalize the forums and the wikia at least. I'm sure the Duke Nukem forums are getting the much-needed attention for the first time in awhile. NOhara24 18:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I honestly don't get that, and you're just one out of many. If you liked Jakobs Cove, what's not to like about this one? I thought it was quality enough, the story was decent, and the payoff was a hell of a lot better than the shit items TK coughs up for the Braaaaaaaaaaiiiiins quests. The only reason I was bummed is because it was billed to be better than Knoxx, and I don't thjink they outdid anything in that regard. If it was the first DLC released everyone would have loved it. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) You're absolutely right, if it was the first DLC, people would have loved it. But I just think knoxx was too hard of an act to follow. I haven't even finished it yet, but as long as it's at least as good as Jakob's Cove, i'll be happy. NOhara24 19:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC)